gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Information
On this page you will find information about various things in the game. = Game Rules & Mechanics = * Auction House * Boss * Character Classes * Diamonds * Difficulty gauge * Emoticons * Experience * Gear * Gold * Guilds * Healing * Item condition * Locked Quests * Leveling chart * Loot System * Mail * Multi-Character System * PvP Titles * Quests * Random Spawns * Random stats * Specializations * Spells * Starting stats * Teams * Trading Game Terms * Armor * Bind on Equip * Bind on Pickup * Energy * Gear * Gold Member * NPC * Player vs Player * Short Hand Game Terms * Soulbound * Statistics Terms * The King * The Test Server = Gear = Gear by Type * Back Piece * Belt * Bracers * Chest Piece * Footwear * Gloves * Head Piece * Leggings * Mount * Necklace / Amulet * Non-Equippable * One-handed Weapon * Rings * Shield * Shoulder Pads * Two-handed Weapon Gear by Location * List of Gear found in the Abyss * List of Gear found in the Asylum * List of Gear found in the Avernus * List of Gear found in the Bandit Camp * List of Gear found in the Cave of the Dead * List of Gear found in the Cemetery * List of Gear found in the Dark Forest * List of Gear found in the Diamond Fields * List of Gear found in the Doom Passway * List of Gear found in the Earthblood Crossing * List of Gear found in the Elven Passway * List of Gear found in the Haven * List of Gear found in the Hobgoblin's Crossing * List of Gear found in the Magma Pits * List of Gear found in the Miner's Camp * List of Gear found in the Parting of the Way * List of Gear found in the Plains of the Damned * List of Gear found in the Port * List of Gear found in the Shattered Rockfall * List of Gear found in the Underworld Entrance Special Gear * List of Gear found through Collections * List of Gear purchased with Diamonds Only * List of Map Fragment Gear * List of Limited Edition Gear * Sets of Gear = Locations = * The Cemetery - Midst shattered gravestone horrors stir. Your first steps lead deep into danger and the journey has only just begun... * Elven Passway - An ill-wind whispers cross the plain - "The Elven Lord's no longer sane" Quell the Elven host and gain their magic. * Haven - No rest here from peril but a market for your spoils. Be sure to visit often and gain reward for your toils. * Cave of the Dead - A mausoleum ages old, seen thru mists of biting cold. Ancient dead & demon spawn, shelter from the coming dawn. * Magma Pits - Torn asunder the Mother weeps, hot red earthblood wells from the deeps. "Here be Dragons - Enter if you dare" * The Dark Forest - The moon never sets over the Dark Forest and her children ever prowl its shadowed depths. Hear them howl... * Bandit Camp - Shadowed by a tower great, athwart the path that leads to the gate, outlaws have gathered, and here they wait... * Underworld Entrance - The taint of sulphur peppers the air, strange beasts prowl the approach, the Gate looms and the Keeper awaits. * Miner's camp - You emerge from the Gate into a hive of activity. Slaves toil in the mines to gird a goblin army for the coming war. * Diamond Fields - Cliff faces glisten with wealth untold, feral goblins skulk in the the shadows and somewhere ahead a Revenant waits. * Plains of the Damned - The tortured shrieks of long damned souls echo from far cavern walls, their hate lies thick like mist across the plains. * Doom Passway - What place is this? The aura of pain and suffering assaults your senses. Find the source and destroy it utterly. * The Parting of the Ways - In ancient days the Angels decended to war apon hell, trapped now they guard the path, twisted they have become. * Earthblood Crossing - Not all that lie below are evil. The Earth's children have risen in defense, to them all are foes, yet YOU MUST PASS! * Asylum - A strange retreat in this godless place, a haven for the strong and the strange. But only the insane feel no fear here. * Avernus - Elementals abound wielding powers untold, magic awaits if only you're bold. Gather their power to make your own. * The Abyss - All that has come before was but a test, you have won your way thus far, now you face the Pit - Descend into Hell. Minimaps The Underworld Sewers The Underworld Sewers can be reach through The Parting of the Ways, once you have reached level 35. * Shattered Rockfall - The immense cavern before you stretches for miles. The very ground here hungers & not all is what it seems. * Hobgoblin's Retreat - Clinging desperately to the remains of their domain, the hobgoblins will react with a savage fury to your presence. * River of Shattered Souls - * Kingdom of the Last Light - Team Boss List These are bosses that you can get your team to help you defeat. You gain more experiance when you fight a team-mates boss, rather then fighting your own boss. * The Slayer * Keeper Larenis * The Elven High Lord * Acid Draconus * Tarasque * Neumanwrath: The Shadow Sovereign * Demondim Fatalis * The Troll * The Pack Leader * The Magister * The Gatekeeper * Bilefang * Revenant * The Necromancer * Agamemnon * Stone Golem * Talus Lord * Earthblood Revolt * Cerberus * Chieftan Hrgul * The Temptress = Mastery = * Mastery is available to all levels though experience gain is not available to those out of the locations level gain * Boss item drops are available, but become soulbound upon pickup Current Location Mastery *The Cemetery - +5 Boost : By getting 100% mastery of all monsters in this area, you will open up more monsters, more items of Gear and you'll get an extra stat boost of +5 Energy Bonus *Elven Passway - +100 Boost : By getting 100% mastery of all monsters in this area, you will open up more monsters, more items of Gear and you'll get an extra stat boost of +100 Health Bonus *Magma Pits - +15 Boost : By getting 100% mastery of all monsters in this area, you will open up more monsters, more items of Gear and you'll get an extra stat boost of +15 Agility Bonus = SPOILER'S = WARNING!!! THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS ON ALL MAJOR FUNCTIONS AND FEATURES OF THIS GAME! DO NOT GO IN HERE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL THE GAME, AND LEARN IT THOUGH NORMAL GAMEPLAY! Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay